Omni Satori (Solarverse)
This Article is about the Omni Satori Transformation. For the technique, see Mushin (State). For its predecessor, see Zanshin. Omni Satori (身み勝がっ手ての極ごく意い Omuni Satoru, lit. "All Understanding") is an extremely powerful transformation that is obtained through the completion of Mushin Zen Training far surpassing the former insight of Kenshō. 'Overview' History This state was created during the Age of Enlightenment when the Three Awakened Ones Lao Tzu, Gautama Buddha, and Confucius, discovered The Above entity through Spiritual Meditation she then states that Tantra, Mana, Zero Effect, and etc. may be powerful but they are not the original source of energy that every being shares, the original source of power was Chi, the flow of one's latent power, because chi was always present in the physical body of every being in the multiverse even herself. She also explains how Chi has two energies: Dark and Light chi; which is very reminiscent of the Yin-yang concept both energies exist within you but depending on the path you choose will determine what type of chi you will have. Appearance In this state, the hair of the user is solid, having a more spiky and wild look, while the user iris and pupil are gone but have a more stern, defined shape. However, the user's muscles seemingly grow in size. The aura of the user is purple, but when complete the aura reverts to steam. For instance, Issei's aura had reverted to steam while fighting Niphelia 'Usage and Power' In this state, the user's power increases immensely to godly levels far exceeding the Gods and Entities, making the user the strongest they have ever been in history, and ranked among the most powerful entities in the Multiverse. It allows the user to channel vast cosmic chi and the knowledge of past, present, and future granting them immense knowledge, strength, and abilities; allowing them to perform amazing and powerful feats of fighting. The inexperienced may unconsciously enter Omni Satori in response to mortal danger, or when under emotional distress. While in the Omni Satori, the user's pupils disappear; the pupilless eyes are the result of all the sources of energy unifying together within also signifying the transcendent connection between the users of the state, the connection is the link between all user's of Omni Satori. When someone uses Omni Satori it allows the user to use the powers and abilities of other Omni Satori users and Omnipotent deities(temporary) hence the special ability's name "Transcendence Connection"; When a user has truly mastered the form they can be able to manipulate the quintessence itself, otherwise known as the omniverse! The intensity of an Omni Satori user's power is so great that steam appears when activated. In addition to this form's vast levels of power, it retains its unique effect on the user's ability, allowing their speed, power, general efficiency, and it also combines all the energies inside the user's body, ridding them of their previous weakness. Their power and insight increases as they continue to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent while evolving infinitely. Its most notable trait is that it grants the user a complete mastery over the Mushin State, making all of their moves automatic and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by the thoughts that previously made them slower or doubtful. It was not until user let go of all of their troubles and unified the constant duality of energy within their body to fully understand true self and experience tranquility; thus allowing them to access the full potential of their fighting ability, while receiving knowledge from the cosmos due to pure enlightenment. Despite being a form that acts on neutral impulse, it can still channel the user's rage to amplify its power to staggering new levels, as shown when zenra's initial stalemate against So So became a crushing assault that quickly pummeled the Strongest Human into submission. He also displayed such vast Taijitu ''control that he could calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. '''Special Abilities and Techniques' [' '] Special Abilities () Techniques Main Special Abilities * [Complete Arsenal] * Enlightenment Sub Special Abilities (Through Enlightenment) * Cosmic Knowledge: Complete understanding and knowledge of the cosmos. * Absolute Wisdom * Mental and Spiritual Freedom. * Reality Clarification -have clarity of reality and see have an understanding of what you perceive. * True-Self Recognition * Can evolve or ascend possibly to the point of being on par with gods or entities. * Can unlock universal secrets. * Gain unlimited experience from the universe. * Transcendent Connection- Users can borrow power and knowledge from other Omni satori users or Omnipotent True Gods; the user cannot control/manipulate their connection or merge with it, they are just simply connected to it as if was a natural part of themselves. * Astral Projection * Aura Manipulation * Balance * Calm State * Clear Mind * Divine Empowerment * Energy Manipulation * Ethereal Physiology * Freedom- be free of ego, sorrow, limitations * Higher Consciousness * Indomitable Will- Will beyond will's * Knowledge Ascendency * Life-Force Manipulation * Mental Evolution * Mind's Eye allowing entry to Nirvana. * Miracle Performing * Nigh Omniscience * Nirvana Transport * Pacifism Inducement * Peace Empowerment * Peace Manipulation * Reincarnation * Samsara Manipulation * Semi-Immortality * Spiritual Meditation * Complete Arsenal- User can use all abilities in the Multiverse due to Cosmic Knowledge making their mind like a library, or had Omni drive transformation beforehand. (Techniques) * Kensho-''Kenshō is an initial insight or awakening, not full Buddhahood. It is to be followed by further training to deepen this insight and learn to express it in daily life.'' * Mushin- Mushin is achieved when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts. * Zanshin- a state of awareness, of relaxed alertness, in Japanese martial arts. '' '''Creators' Omni-Satori was a technique invented by cosmic entities such as the Divine One and the Kotoamatsukami to serve as a means for the mortals to protect themselves from apocalyptic threats. Mortals which, later on perfected the technique into a 'giant tree' of skills and abilities. Amongst these genuises, were- Gautama Buddha, who's still alive to this day. As a counter-measurement, the Dark Entities of the Universe, such as Therion and Amatsu-Mikaboshi, created techniques of their own, which served as complete counters to the immense power of Omni-Satori. 'Users' ''Users of Omni-Satori * 'Guru' * 'Miyamoto Musashi' * 'Gautama Buddha' 'Trivia' *'Mushin is the Art of no mind and is a Zen' *'Kensho 'means true insight Ken "seeing," ''shō means "nature, essence". *This is just a Cool fanon terminology I thought would add to The Solarverse's arsenal. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Zen Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability